Tormenting Wishes
by Lady Hawk1
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome both love each other but both are scared of rejection. So what happens when they wish upon a shooting star and their hearts desire comes true? What happens if Sesshy sends someone to train Inu Yasha? Inu/Kag, Sess/OC San/Mir
1. Thinking always leads to bruises

This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice to me. Remember reviews make chapters come faster. I promise that this is an Inu/Kag fic with some Mir/San. Oh and I am sorry if Sango is OC. I haven't met her yet, just in fan fiction. Oh yes one more thing this story will have pointless fluff. I guess that's all to say. Oh yah I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA!!!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
It was a peaceful day in modern day Japan, a beautiful Saturday. The birds were signing and in a distant one could here children laughing at a local park. It would seem as if time stood still not wanting to break the air of peace and tranquility.  
  
"Man why do I have to be stuck studying on a beautiful day like today," Sighed a young girl putting her pencil down.  
  
"It a nice spring day and I am here stuck inside studying because I am far enough behind." The young girl having said this put her head down on her desk and groaned.  
  
"Because you have to help me look for jewel shards, dumb wench," a male voice growled outside her window.  
  
"I mean it your fault that the jewel was broken, if you were Kikyou we would have already found the jewel shard."  
  
As the man looked into the room he noticed that Kagome hadn't moved during his whole speech. With an ear listening he heard her steady breathing.  
  
'Looks like she asleep, feh, just like her to fall asleep.' 'Still she smells nice.' 'Man what am I thinking?'  
  
With that thought in mind he crept up to her with his usual stealth. Taking one more look at her and committing it to mind her shook her from her sleeping saying,  
  
"Well aren't we lazy today, get up wench we have to go looking for some shards."  
  
"Huh, what, oh you're here."  
  
"Yah wench I'm here, so let's get going." Inu Yasha said while making a face in the mirror that was right beside her desk  
  
"I am not a wench, or am I useless and stop making faces in the mirror." Kagome said in an exasperated tone. "Whatever, come on we have to go look for some more shards, wench." Inu Yasha put in while turning his face from the mirror to her.  
  
"KA-GO-ME that's my name, you insensitive dog turd." Screamed Kagome while she slammed her text book and walked out the door.  
  
Inu Yasha dog ears pinned against his head started to look out the window.  
  
'You really are a dumb ass.' Said a tiny yet annoying voice inside of his head.  
  
'Hey who asked you to but in, shut up.'  
  
'Idiot I am you, and you are never going to have her as a mate if you don't start being nice to her.'  
  
'Feh, as if I need her as a mate, she's just a shard finder.'  
  
'I love Kikyou not her.' 'Right your just fooling yourself, Kikyou is dead and let's not forgets she tried to kill you when she pinned you to the tree.'  
  
'Feh, whatever, I am out here.'  
  
And with that he jumped out of Kagome's window and landed gracefully on the ground, heading towards the well house. His keen nose telling him that Kagome is right behind him.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome said while trying to hide the nervousness in her voice  
  
"What wench?"  
  
"I was wondering if we could be back by Sunday night, I have a date with Hojo." Kagome said rather quietly hoping that she wouldn't have to say it again  
  
With Inu Yasha's keen ears he heard her every word.  
  
"What's a date?" Inu Yasha asked with a tone that was completely void of any emotion.  
  
"It's when a boy and girl go out, it like courting in your time."  
  
"Feh, NO."  
  
'Great now she's courting, Kagome is mine, not some other boy's.'  
  
So deep were his thoughts about Kagome and courting that he did not realize that he was walking straight into a wall.  
  
"Inu Yasha, watch OUT!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Hum, what.OUCH."  
  
Kagome dropping her bag ran up to the fallen hanyou. Dropping to her knees she reached out her hand and put it on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right Inu Yasha?" Her tone laced in worry and concern.  
  
"What, of course I am wrench I ain't no weak human."  
  
With that Inu Yasha pulled roughly away from Kagome's grip on his shoulder.  
  
He didn't notice that tears were starting to pull in the blue gray eyes, or that she felt hurt that he pulled away from her, she felt worthless. No all he cared about was his pride.  
  
'Is that all you care about Inu Yasha, your pride.'  
  
With that last thought Kagome jumped into the well after Inu Yasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen, that's all I have for now. Please review and tell me how I did. Happy New Years. Thank you Just Peachy for your great editing. 


	2. Catch me if I fall

I want to thank you all who reviewed on Fanfiction.net and on Mediaminer.org. I greatly appreciate all of it. I didn't expect any reviews yet I am very happy that I got some. Well here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer- Do I have to put these on every chapter? Yes, well I do not own Inu Yasha so please do not sue.  
  
Tormenting Wishes- Catch me if I fall  
  
  
  
"Hurry up wrench," said Inu Yasha as he looked over the edge of the well.  
  
"Yah, I am coming up fast as I can," said Kagome while swing her huge yellow backpack on her back while also trying to get a good hold of the vine inside the well.  
  
"You know you could help me down here." Said Kagome while trying to keep the anger controlled in her voice.  
  
"Feh, why should I help a human?"  
  
"Why you, SI. no how about this, either you help me up or I will give you no ramen for as long AS I AM HERE!!" said a very red faced Kagome.  
  
'She wouldn't do that would she?' With this thought crossing Inu Yasha's mind he started to get very panicky.  
  
'Feh like I care if she does or doesn't give me any lovely, go sweet smelling, goes down your throat ramen.' Inu Yasha thought while trying to keep the fear of no ramen out of his mind.  
  
"Feh, alright, alright I am coming down, don't think I am doing this for you or the ramen, you just take to long."  
  
With that said he jumped down the well with ease and landed next to Kagome.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for wretch get on?"  
  
"Hump."  
  
Kagome climbed up on Inu Yasha's back securing her legs around his stomach.  
  
"You won't let me fall will you?" The worry heard clearly in her voice.  
  
"Why don't trust me." Even as Inu Yasha said that you could hear a sad type tone coming from his voice even though he tried to hid it.  
  
"No, no it not that it just with me just threaten to take away the ramen, that you might drop me or something."  
  
"I would never drop you Kagome," said Inu Yasha with feeling of sincerity.  
  
"Do you promise that if I ever do drop you or anyone else that I would be the one to catch you, Kagome."  
  
'Huh, this is weird first he telling me that he would never drop me which I know up then he saying that if I ever do fall he wants to catch me,' thought Kagome while a small smile played on her lips.  
  
'I hope she understood me, I mean I am not saying that again if she didn't, I don't know what possessed me to say it in the first place.'  
  
"Of course you will always catch me if I fall Inu Yasha, I mean I your shard finder, and you need me." Said Kagome with a little sigh of rejection.  
  
Inu Yasha was just about ready to answer that with a you-are-not-just- a-shard-finder. But he couldn't say it because they were in the village. Kagome made a move to get down but found that Inu Yasha's hands would not remove themselves from her legs.  
  
"Inu Yasha.?"  
  
"What Kagome."  
  
"Can I get down from your back?"  
  
"Do you want to get down?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Kagome, Inu Yasha thee are finally back," Kaede, the village miko said while appearing out of a hut.  
  
  
  
Thank you Just Peachy for your great editing skills. 


	3. Playful fighting

Thank you all who reviewed. I like the reviews that keep coming in and encouraging me to write. I am having a slight case of writers block but I think that it is over I got a new idea. Can anyone PLEASE help me with the character of Sango? I have yet to meet her. Thank you again all my reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Inu Yasha I am just writing this story for fun and other peoples enjoyment (I Hope).  
  
Oh I almost forgot this story will be told by both Inu Yasha and Kagome's view. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Will mean the change of the view. Gomen for not telling you sooner.  
  
"I see that thee are back Kagome." Said Keade  
  
Kagome looks over Inu Yasha's shoulder to see the old Miko starring at her with amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Yes I was able to get done with my tests early this time."  
  
"Good because Inu Yasha has become unruly without you here." Came a whining voice of a child.  
  
"He bonked me on the head several times for no reason, Kagome." Said Shippou.  
  
"He did, did he, well I am sorry Shippou."  
  
"Inu Yasha let me down, now."  
  
"Feh, you haven't answered my question yet, wench."  
  
"I am not a wench, and yes Right now I do want to get off you back, Unless you are going to hold me the rest of the day,"  
  
'Not that I wouldn't mind him holding me, safely, wait girl where are you going with this train of thought he doesn't care for you, he loves Kikyou.'  
  
So far deep was Kagome's thoughts on Inu Yasha and Kikyou that she did not notice that Inu Yasha let her off his back. With her feet on the ground she forgot how to stand so she started to fall. Only when she felt two strong arms sliding on to her waist did she realize that she was going to fall.  
  
"Thank you for catching me Inu Yasha."  
  
"Feh I told you to let me catch you if you ever fell didn't I."  
  
"Hai, you did Inu Yasha," said Kagome while turning her head from staring at the ground to staring at two golden orbs. As she looked at his eyes they seemed almost hypnotizing. They stared down at her with so many emotions. I wonder what can, he sees in my eyes. Can he see that I am falling for him? Can he see that I am afraid to tell him this, afraid of rejection? Can they tell him how many times I have looked into the heavens and wished that he felt the same for me? No I don't think he can.  
  
"Well we are clumsy today aren't we?"  
  
"No Inu Yasha I am not the one who went head first into the well house."  
  
"Feh, this is what I get for saving you from the hard ground?" The amusement dancing in his golden orb of eyes.  
  
"Unfortunately yes this is what you get because it your fault that I fell in the first place." Said Kagome sternly, trying her best not to smile that the play fight that they were having. 'Wait a moment when do we have play fights, well I am not going to lose this chance I am going to take it to the extreme.'  
  
"And how is it my fault that you fell, hhhhhuuuuummmmm." Said Inu Yasha clearly liking that HIS Kagome will play fight like this. 'Wait here I go again with MY Kagome, what wrong with me, how can she take down all by barriers to my heart and I not know it.  
  
"Well since thee both have forgotten that thee are with me I will wait for thee to come into the hut." Said Keade 'When will thee both learn that thy both are meant to be together?'  
  
What Keade said was lost to the playful fighting that was going on with the couple.  
  
  
  
"Well done Kanna, for showing me this."  
  
The little girl aforementioned bowed her head to her master not saying a word. 'So Inu Yasha does care for this future girl, hum, I can make great use of this.'  
  
As he thought this he turned his head towards the mirror again.  
  
Thank you all who have reviewed and will review (gives the readers a hard stare telling them to review with the story) Please tell me how did I do. Did I get Keade character right. Don't worry Miroku and Sango shall appear? How did I do on Shippou? Well tell me in your reviews. Oh yes one more thing please fill free to give me you ideas on this story. If I like them I shall put down who they are from and mix them into the story. I need a poll question: I am thinking about ruining the well in a fight, what do you think? Tell me. God Bless 


	4. Morning Thoughts and Wishes

Hello everyone, I am back with a new chapter. Once again thank you all who reviewed on fanfiction.net and meadiaminer.org. Anyway please keep those reviews coming. Thank you Just Peachy for your editing.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yasha or am trying to make any money from this fic.  
  
Tormenting Wishes- Morning Thoughts and Wishes  
  
It was still early in the morning in the Feudal Age. The dew on the grass was still thick. The people and demons alike in the land were just opening their eyes to a new day. Yet there was one person or hanyou that was moving around. He was racing to a forest, his forest. Trees always calmed him down, that and Kagome.  
  
'Man what was I thinking playing with her like that.' Thought Inu Yasha with a frown gracing his handsome features.  
  
'You were getting her ready to be your mate, its instinct.' Said that little voice in the back of his head.  
  
'Feh, what are you doing back, I thought you left me.' Growled Inu Yasha with claws flexing dangerously.  
  
'Man you are an idiot, I am surprised that she stays with you, I am you.' Said the voice with an exasperated tone  
  
'What do you mean 'that she stays with me' she has to stay with me until the jewel shards are found.' Inu Yasha thought while letting his hand fall to his side.  
  
'And what are you going to do when you complete it, do you think that she would want to stay with you, a hanyou with no manners, calls her names, makes her cry, goes off with dead girl friends.'  
  
'Alright I get the point man you have to be my human side, you talk too much.'  
  
'Actually I am your demon and human side together, I am what's called a conscience.' Said the little voice with great pride.  
  
'Oh great that's all I need.'  
  
'Yes you do need me, now why don't you try being nice to Kagome once and awhile.'  
  
'Feh.' 'Man you are hopeless, you don't want her to leave you do you?'  
  
'I don't need her.'  
  
'Man stop lying to yourself, you are horrible when fighting because she's not here, you are meaner to the others, you find yourself counting away the hours when she gone, you follow her in her time to make sure that she's safe, you blush when she gives you a complement, you never get up off a battlefield until she comes to she if you are okay, you live for her smiles.'  
  
During this time while the little annoying voice is counting off these things Inu Yasha actually thinks about these things that the voice is saying.  
  
'Alright, alright, shut up, your right by I can't tell her now.'  
  
'Man I am out of here.' Said the little voice while disappearing from the poor hanyou's mind.  
  
Inu Yasha ran up to his favorite tree, the God Tree. He started to jump up on the braches until he was on the highest one. The stars were still disappearing due to the suns bright light. Then he says what we call a shooting star.  
  
'What was that about a star falling that Kagome said,.Oh yes she said that in her time they make a wish.'  
  
'Feh that's stupid, make a wish.' Said the hanyou while shaking his sliver mane looking up into the sky watching the star disappear.  
  
'I wish that I knew what Kagome felt about me, I wish I had the courage to tell her that I love her.'  
  
Little did Inu Yasha know that back in the village some one else was making the same wish on the same star.  
  
  
  
That's all I have for now. I will try and get another chapter in Monday or Tuesday. Hope you like the chapter. Remember Read and then Review. 


	5. Naraku's Thoughts

Hello everyone, I am so sorry that I have not been updating. Eek, well I was busy with school and life. Do not worry I have the next four chapter planned so I should be able to get them out soon. Um, oh yes thank you all who reviewed on Mediaminer.org and fanfiction.net. Thank you Just Peachy for your editing skills.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA, I AM JUST WRITING THIS FIC FOR PEOPLES INJOYMENT.  
  
  
  
Tormenting Wishes-Chapter 5- Naraku's Thoughts  
  
In a small village in the mountains, it looked normal enough. Around the house you see villagers eating, cleaning, gathering, shooing children, a usual village. Yet higher you climb in the mountains that surround the village, the more you can feel an evil presence. It starts small at first, yet it beckons you to come closer, to see what it is. When you climb far enough you will she a Lord's house. The evil will be admitting from there. An evil that is yet to be defeated. An evil that will use you and deceive you until you are nothing to it. One that is trained will feel the presence of many demons. It is in here where you will find them.  
  
'Hum, so that girl comes from the future. Well, I could use that to my advantage in killing Inu Yasha. He seems to like that girl. Without that girl, he does not fight as well. I need to get that girl away from him, kill her, and send her back to where she belongs! No, I think I will send them against the other. Like I did with Kikyou and Inu-Yasha.' 'Yes, she holds the shikon jewel. I must admit she is more powerful then Kikyou was. I might be able to use that.'  
  
'Hum, no I think I will have that well destroyed. Yes, yes that is where she goes. Have that destroyed and Inu-Yasha and Kikyou's reincarnation will fight, it will hurt them. Once they fight enough, she will run away and a demon will kill her. That half-breed will never know until she is found.'  
  
'Blinded with rage and without his love, yuck, he is as bad as his father is, he will be easy to kill. Yes, that is what I will do,' Naraku thought while sitting on his futon.'  
  
"Kougra where are you" Naraku said in a deadly voice. A woman came in the room with the customary dress and a fan hiding her face except her eyes.  
  
"I am here master," Kougra said in a tone that lacked any warmth.  
  
"Good, good, I want you to go destroy the well by Kikyou's old village."  
  
"But, master," she started to complain yet she never got far enough. A cold yet deadly feeling swept into her bones that scared her. The next thing she knew was that she was being thrown against the far wall with a sickening thud.  
  
"Do you want to question me again, my child," Naraku said still using the same tone he was using before.  
  
"No, (cough, cough) master I do not."  
  
"Good, then go."  
  
  
  
That's all I have for now. Sorry it took me so long, I had a lot of work and a huge writer block. Well thank you again for all who reviewed. Don't worry more fluff and some battle scenes are coming. 


	6. Arguments and Tense Moments

Hello everyone. I am so sorry that it took so long to get theses chapters out. I hope you enjoy this. Uh many people want me to destroy the well and add Kikyou. I want to thank Just Peachy for the great editing. Thank you to all those people who reviewed on mediaminer.org and fanfiction.net. Well that's about all. oh yes please as usual review to tell how I am doing and your ideas.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR AM TRYING TO MAKE ANY MONEY BY THIS FIC.  
  
Tormenting Wishes- Arguments and Tense Moments  
  
"Lady Kagome, its time to get up." Said a male voice outside of the hut  
  
"Huh, I don't want to up.five more minutes." Kagome said while trying to bury her head down deeper in the pillows.  
  
"Hey wench, if you don't get up right now..." said a gruff voice from above.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."Kagome started to say while getting up, "SSSSSSIIIIIIIITTTTTTT." Kagome yelled while a small smile played on her lips.  
  
"Inu Yasha I advise you never to wake up a woman like that again if you value your life and her love." Said a male's voice from the background.  
  
"I agree with the priest.Inu Yasha why are you so mean to Kagome," a woman's voice sounded from behind the man.  
  
"Why don't you stay out of my personal life, SANGO, MIROKU," Inu Yasha said with malice-filled tone while still trying to get up.  
  
During this time of the dog-demon, monk and demon exterminator were arguing. A very sleepy miko came, tumbling out of their makeshift tent. She was not noticed by anyone for they were to busy arguing amongst themselves.  
  
"I am not mean to Kagome."  
  
"I do not have any feelings for wench."  
  
"Inu Yasha the more you push away your feelings for Lady Kagome, the more you push her away," said the purple dressed monk while inching closer to the closest person. Which so happens to be Sango.  
  
"Well I have to agree with the Lecher for once."  
  
RUB, RUB, PINCH, AND PINCH.  
  
*Smack, Smack* "You pervert," yelled a very red-faced Sango while holding her bone-boomerang above her head ready to hit him again.  
  
"Oh yes take the lechers advise, I would find myself sited all the way to hell."  
  
Now this is what Kagome saw once she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got use to the suns rays. A monk on the ground with swirl eyes and a face to match his robes. Inu Yasha arguing with Sango about.Inu Yasha's and hers RELATIONSHIP.  
  
"Uh, Inu Yasha, Sango, where are we heading again," asked Kagome in attempt to change the conversation from where it was heading.  
  
"Ah, so I see you are finally up you sleepy head," Sango said while peering over Inu Yasha shoulder.  
  
"Ya, I stayed up half the night studying for my test that is next week."  
  
"You know you wouldn't have to sleep the whole day long if you just gave up the schoolie thingy." (We can all guess who said that).  
  
"My school is important," yelled Kagome  
  
At this Inu Yasha turned around and faced Kagome.  
  
"This school thing can not be more important than finding shards, staying here with me. uh.them." Said Inu Yasha while trying to hide his blushing face with his long hair.  
  
With this said everybody looked at him, Miroku looked at him in mid grope that was meant for Sango. Sango stopped cleaning her boomerang and eyeing Miroku's hand. Shippou just came back from his bath and heard what Inu Yasha said. Kagome just stared at him, shock and disbelief written across her face. Yet there was something else in her eyes.  
  
"What are you guys staring at?!" Inu Yasha yelled at them all.  
  
'Well dummy you just said that you would like Kagome to stay with you.' 'Man not you again, I need her to sense the shards that all.' 'Whatever you need her by you.' 'I do not.'  
  
While Inu Yasha yelled at himself. Everybody was also thinking about what he said.  
  
'I can't believe that he actually admitted that, but did he have to say that right then, I wanted to grope Sango's butt.' Thought Miroku with his lecher thoughts.  
  
'I am glad he said that much, I mean come on he's been hiding it forever, but he said it at the right moment, the pervert was going to grope me AGAIN.' Thought Sango while continuing cleaning her weapon.  
  
'Inu Yasha might not be a dummy after all. I just might get my parents back again.' Thought Shippou while drying his hair with what Kagome called a towel.  
  
'Did I hear right, I mean did Inu Yasha just say that. That he wants me to stay with him. Maybe I am not the only one that has feelings. He might have some feelings for me too.' Thought Kagome while slowly picking up the camp.  
  
"Inu Yasha I feel a shard." Said Kagome while standing up.  
  
Inu Yasha is still standing there looking out into the woods.  
  
"INU YASHA, I FEEL A SHARD CLOSE BY." Yelled Kagome while standing right next to him watching his dog-ears swivel back and forth.  
  
At that Inu Yasha clasped his hands over his ears and jumped away from the source of the screaming.  
  
"Did ya have to scream, ya stupid wench." Yelled Inu Yasha while rubbing his poor ringing doggy ears (a.n. I want to touch.)  
  
"Well I have been trying to tell you for a few minutes now." Said Kagome  
  
"Uh, well then, uh, lets get ready." Inu Yasha said while trying to stand straight and get over this headache that was now coming.  
  
"Inu Yasha we have been ready." Said Sango looking up from hitting the pervert over the head.again.  
  
"So where is it wench."  
  
"Northeast."  
  
I am going to leave this chapter there. Again I am sorry about the delay in writing these chapters. I have been sick and my mother has been making me take Nyquil every 2 to 3 hours. Well please review. Tell me if this chapter was good, bad or indifferent. Oh and to all those that think I don't have enough action the next chapter will have some fighting in it. 


	7. The fight that seperates

Hello again, No I did not fall off the face of the planet. I know it been a while since updating. This is my first time I am writing a fight scene. Please tell me how I am doing. Once again I am sorry about the loooooooonnnnnng wait.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INU YAHSA OR TRYING TO MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS FIC.  
  
Tormenting Wishes- The fight that seperates  
  
"How many more hills do we got to cross this was the seventh one." Asked Shippou while riding in Kagome's bike basket.  
  
"Your not even walking Shippou so don't complain." Said Sango while looking around the area.  
  
"Lady Kagome did you happen to bring those caramel candies, did you?" Miroku decided to ask in hopes of getting some.  
  
"Yup I did," said Kagome while shaking her head and reaching into her endless backpack to pull out the desired sweet.  
  
As she said that Miroku was right next to her with drool seeping out of his mouth.  
  
"Here ya.." Kagome was never able to finish her sentence because the candy was there and then it was gone.  
  
'First its Inu Yasha and Ramen, then Shippou and chocolate and lollypops, Also Sango with Shampoo and facial products, Lastly its Miroku and caramel, I mean come on I expected Inu Yasha and Shippou but not Sango and Miroku.'  
  
"Did you get the candy fast enough Perverted Priest." Sango said with a sweet drop on her head.  
  
"Umm Its Umm So Umm Good Umm." Said the monk while chewing and talking.  
  
"Will you people hurry up there's a shard up ahead and I want it." Said Inu Yasha while stamping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Inu Yasha the shard is close, very close." Said Kagome while taking off towards the forest to their right.  
"Kagome wait." yelled Sango while catching hold of Kagome's bicycle that she let fall in her haste.  
  
"Inu Yasha we should go after.where did Inu Yasha go," asked Miroku while looking around for the miko and hanyou.  
  
"Come on Miroku we have to go, they might be in trouble."  
  
"Yes I am going.Sango watch out," said Miroku while pushing Sango out of the way of Naraku's bugs.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku rolled down the slight hill when he pushed her. Landing at the bottom Sango is found on the bottom with Miroku on top of her.  
  
'I never saw Miroku's eyes this close. He is so cute and strong. I can feel his lean muscles with him on top of me. Please Kami don't let him do anything stupid or perverted.'  
  
'Sango is so beautiful like this. Her hair behind her breathing deeply. Her fragrance is absolutely intoxicating.'  
  
"Sango are you alright, am I hurting you?"  
  
"No I am fine, I mean I not hurt physically," said Sango while blushing like mad.  
  
"Yes, I am glad your okay we have to fight these bugs."  
  
"Ya, lets kick their butt's."  
  
Both priest and demon slayer get up and face their enemies.  
  
"It almost like the sky is full of them, I wish we had Kirara with us."  
  
"Yes and I can't use my wind tunnel."  
  
"I just hope Kagome and Inu Yasha are alright."  
  
"Here they come," said Miroku while smashing one in the head.  
  
Both warriors fight with their weapons expertly. Yet, it seems as if the bugs keep coming with no end to it.  
  
"They just keep coming," said Sango while she threw her boomerang again bring down at least six of them.  
  
"We have to find the leader, if the leader is destroyed the rest won't know what to do," Miroku yelled while smashing and bashing the bugs with his staff.  
  
"Yes but where is the leader, it is just to crowed."  
  
"There in the center, Sango can you use the boomerang to the center?"  
  
"I see what you mean, all right hold off what you can," Sango said while swinging her bone boomerang towards the center of this mess going right through the leader.  
  
With the leader gone the bugs seem to disappear into thin air. Gone as quickly as them came.  
  
Sango tired as she is falls to the ground with sweat dripping from her face. Not far from her Miroku is looking for Shippou and breathing heavily.  
Well that's all there is for now. Please tell me how I did on this fight scene. Once again I am sorry for not writing sooner. I am in need of a editor so if you are interested please tell me, I could really use the help. 


	8. The Bear Demon Fight

I am so sorry that I have not written in so long of time. My family has been hectic, got in trouble and the computer taken away, and school has been killing me. So enough with the excuses and more writing. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, do not forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters that are in this story.  
  
Tormenting Wishes- Chapter Eight- The Bear Demon Fight  
  
"Kagome, you are stupid, why did you take off to the forest. You could have been taken by a demon." Yelled Inu Yasha while picking up Kagome and swing her on his back.  
"Thank you Inu Yasha, no one could out run you, I am sorry about running out but I saw Naraku."  
"You think you saw Naraku but, did you really." Asked Inu Yasha while looking around for his enemy and jewel shards?  
"Straight ahead is the jewel shard." Said Kagome, while squeezing Inu Yasha's waist tighter because of the speed he took off at.  
"Inu Yasha, isn't this the God Tree?"  
"Impossible we where a day away from the village." Said Inu Yasha while looking around in amazement and slight fear  
"Inu Yasha!!!! The Well." With Kagome saying that, Inu Yasha skidded to a stop right in front on the well and demon.  
"Alright who are you, what do you want?" Asked Inu Yasha in a toneless voice while getting Kagome off his back so he could fight.  
Taking his first good look at the demon he stood tall and proud. Over six feet with power admitting from him that came from self-confidence and more. His coal black eyes seem searching for something. Big fists clench and unclench at his side while waiting for something. Looking at the sword at his right hip, he knew that the demon could use it.  
"I asked you a question and I expect an answer who ever you are."  
"I am Azul leader of the bear clan, I have come to ask you a question and except a proposal." Said Azul in a very dignified manner that said 'I am bored so please let finish this up quickly'.  
"So what do you want Azul, and what is the question."  
"Are you here to fight Naraku, and do you think you could win, you are weak and inexperienced in the way of war, battle and everything that it has to do with. You are short tempered and bad mannered, you have a powerful sword that you don't know how to use and beyond that you are a hanyou." Said Azul while staring straight into Inu Yasha's eyes.  
"So if I am all that what are you doing here are talking to me for?" Said Inu Yasha while getting madder with every word that came out of that Azuls mouth.  
"I told you the reason why I am here not let me tell you our proposal for you if you are interested. We, the bear clan, are willing to teach you how to fight and use the sword. We want Naraku dead just as much as you do but you need training so we are willing to give you some."  
"There is no way in hell I am letting you damn bear demons train me while you are getting the shards, I am in need of no training and I am doing fine by myself, I am in need of no one." Said Inu Yasha while raising his sword to fight the demon that dare mention that he need training.  
"Enough talking I will kill you." Yelled Inu Yasha while running towards the demon.  
"I do not wish to fight." Said Azul while dodging attacks from the on coming sword.  
"Fight me."  
"So be it I will fight you."  
  
The demon turned around and started running towards Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha once again started to run towards his enemy. Blades crashed against blade. It was a battle of brute strength against brute strength. A battle that was against a full blood bear demon with three shards and a hanyou dog demon.  
Being thrown back from the demon weight that he put in his sword Inu Yasha started to attack him again. The bear demon just looked bored while Inu Yasha put all his strength into the attack to hurt that demon. The bear demon hardly looked as if it was getting a fight.  
"Fight back you damn demon." Yelled Inu Yasha while swing the sword around again in hopes of hitting him.  
"You are not even worth my time you pathetic hanyou," said the demon while once again blocking the oncoming sword.  
"Fight me, fight me with all that you got and I show you pathetic." Yelled Inu Yasha while being thrown to the ground again.  
"Fine you got your wish, you want me to fight against you then I will, I show you my true strength you little doggy." (Sorry for putting Inu Yasha down folks and saying he cannot fight but there is a reason for it.)  
Therefore, the bear demon fought with all his strength that he had. So did Inu Yasha but he was no match for the anger or the shards that the demon possessed. He picked Inu Yasha up by his neck and threw him the god tree.  
"Is that all you got, get up you pathetic dog, you told me that you would show me who was pathetic, well then show me."  
With that, the demon picked up Inu Yasha again while he was on the ground and threw him against the well. Wood cracked, splinters flew all over, and the well was broken.  
"You pathetic hanyou, you just smashed the only way to go between the times in you measly attempt to fight me."  
"How.*cough* did you know about that." asked Inu Yasha while trying to get up and speak at the same time.  
"I know a lot of thing young one like you and Kikyou, your human night, about the bothersome fight your brother and you have, about the demon slayer and the priest and the fox demon that you have taken under your protection, about the fight with Naraku, about Kagome being Kikyou reincarnation and you can't make up your mind on who you love.I know many thing about you and the people you interact with." Said Azul standing by the well peering down upon Inu Yasha.  
"Who are you and what do you really want?" asked a new voice coming out of the woods.  
"Kagome stay back me might hurt you." Yelled Inu Yasha while quickly standing up the rest of the way.  
"Ah. Lady Kagome so you have come out of your hiding, do not fear me I will not hurt you and I only fought Inu Yasha because he attacked me first." Said Azul while turning his head toward Kagome who was making her way to the hurt Inu Yasha.  
"Then what do you want." She asked while standing beside Inu Yasha.  
"You will find out in your own good time.both of you will, but for now I must leave." Said Azul while turning and walking away from the couple.  
"Oh and one more thing Lady Kagome.I am sorry about the well." Said Azul then he slowly disappeared from site.  
  
That is all I have for now. I am sorry once again that I have not written in a long time. He he he not enough excuses can I give you except hopefully this wont happen again. Thank you for those who reviewed and all. Thank you J.M for telling me to get my hands typing and giving me encouragement. Any way I am still looking for an editor. I will try to write more often. Please people, reviewers, and non-reviewers I need an editor. Do not forget to review. 


End file.
